Misconceptions
by FeeBe
Summary: Trick or Treat Challenge. Potter-1 The Marauders (minus Remus) start the process of becoming Animagi. Edited 11/10


Misconceptions

There were three boys, in the space that had been created in the centre of the room when the beds had been pushed up against the walls. They were statuesque in their stillness. If their teachers (or even their parents) had seen them so still, it would immediately have been assumed that they had been paralysed (probably as retaliation for some prank). Each boy held a vial cupped in their hand. Until 4 minutes ago, a blue concoction that had taken them a month to brew had been contained in each crystal tube. It had tasted like dirt!

Now each teen was being taken on a journey through the depths of their minds. They had deemed it safe to make the attempt now, as the fourth boy who shared their dorm was out on prefects' rounds. Meaning they had at least two hours free to achieve their task and would be able to keep it a secret from him for a while longer.

It had taken them a long time to arrive at this point. Procuring ingredients for the potion had taken a month. Then they had had to spend the last month with a mandrake leaf stuck to the roof of their mouths. Their silence was viewed as being odd and definitely suspicious. But returning to the boys, the one with messy hair relaxed against his bed, while the other dark-haired boy laid with his head in the first's lap. The last boy, a blonde, was reclined over several Gryffindor red cushions, with his mouth agape.

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Finally, one of the boys began to stir.

He snorted and shook his messy hair, blinking open a hazel eye as he came back to himself. Noticing his friends still in their trances he stayed still. He refrained from summoning a quill to draw a moustache on Sirius' face, though it was extremely tempting.

Sirius sneezed. Then he shook. It started at his head, moved down his body to his hips and returned. With a final shake of his head he opened his silver eyes.

"Do you realise I can see right up your nostril from here?" He asked James curiously.

"Alright, get off you great oaf." James pushed the older boy's shoulder so that Sirius rolled off his lap.

"Oi!"

"Shush! You'll disturb Pete." Sirius found his side being prodded with a toe.

"So, what are you then?" he pushed himself gracelessly, arching his back and resting on his forearms.

"Not sure if I'll be useful or not." James said a little morosely. "I'm a stag."

"You're a what?" Sirius guffawed.

"A stag, you know antlers the whole bit."

"Oh **Deer**!"

"Don't you start."

"I won't **grass **you out," Sirius chuckled. 'Oh oh, don't get **horn**ery I'm only havin' a laugh."

"Sirius stop it."

"It's too good, Jamesie." James groaned and slapped Sirius on the arm.

"Come on be serious."

"I'm always Sirius James, Siriusly! Awwf." This time it was a foot that connected with his ribs. "Alright I get the message. How long do you think Pete will be?"

"Shouldn't be long now. What was yours anyway?"

"A big black dog," Sirius said happily.

"And you punned me?" James looked as his friend astonished. "Your name is literally Dog Black and you're a black dog! Well be a good boy and roll over." He reached out and patted Sirius' head, Sirius swatted his hands away.

More conversation was forestalled by a squeak from Peter. His cupped right hand lifted to his face and he rubbed down his nose twice before it was joined by the left. With a second squeak he sat up suddenly.

"Welcome back Pete," James greeted cheerily. "I'll quickly catch you up Sirius is a big black dog, and I'm.."

"Lunch," Sirius grinned.

"Or a stag at least, so we're not sure how that'll go with Moony. What did you see?"

The timid boy, seemed to shiver slightly, "Well it was dark, and I was in a small pace, which… which was kind of comforting actually. I ran around a lot. But right at the end I thought I saw McGonagall. She was huge and started chasing me up a cavernous corridor."

"What? Why was she chasing you?"

"Well she's a cat animagus," Peter said matter of factly.

"Yeah, but why was she chasing you?"

"Well. I'm a mouse. Duh."


End file.
